Sue Me
by El Pajaro de Fuego
Summary: *PARODIA* Una totalmente hermosa chica con oscuros secretos salva y se une a los Titanes, pero por que Slade la quiere? Por que Robin está actuando raro? Por que Starfire odia a esta nueva chica tanto? Bien, Starfire es una p****! LOL! R&R por favor! NO FLAMES!1!11! *PARODIA* Básicamente, esta es realidad Sue contra realidad REAL–Traducción del fic de Fatalities
1. Nací Así

_**(Hola, soy Fatalities. Viene a mi atención que, después de co-escribir uno, amo hacer Parodias Sue. También viene a mi atención, que la gente no déjà de hacer Sues, no importa cuantas personas quieran asesinar a estos Suethors.**_

_**Tengo un plan**_

_**Es un plan tan maravillosamente vil que, incluso cuando probablemente no detendrá la crecriente armada de Sues, podría hacer que estos Autores-Sue arreglaran sus errores.**_

_**Así que pondré este plan en acción.**_

_**Bienvenidos a…**_

_**Sue Me.)**_

_Nota original (y traducida por mi) de la autora._

* * *

¡Bienvenida, gente! En la víspera de subir nuevas actualizaciones a mis historias (adelantos de _Revenge: Armed With Wings_ y _Guilty/Mi Más Grande Culpa_) en mi tumblr) los cuales espero comenzar a subir la próxima semana. Mientras traigo esta verdadera joya: Sue Me. Este fic vio la luz por primera vez el 23 de septiembre del año pasado y me mató de la risa. Tanto que deseaba realmente traerlo a la sección. Solo que quería esperar primero a que la autora lo terminara y… tadaaaah!

Créanme, cada capítulo fue aun más divertido que el anterior (y son 16, sin mencionar la continuación que ahora está escribiendo.) Con autorización de Fatalities ahora les traigo… Sue Me al español.

* * *

_**El cartoon "****Teen Titans"**** no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito y traducido por diversión y sin fines de lucro. **_

_**Fic original de ****XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX****.**_

* * *

**Aquí observaremos la creación de una Mary Sue. Si eres débil de corazón, retrocede.**

_Una chica dulce se sienta en su escritorio y ve a la computadora. Parece que esta chica está observando episodios de Los Jóvenes Titanes en internet. Una escena con su personaje favorito, Robin, llega. La chica suspira soñadoramente mientras lo ve pateando el trasero de algún villano. _

"_Desearía que fueras real…" La chica dice. Entones… la chica recuerda. "Quizá… ¡Quizá tú no tengas que ser real! ¡Tengo una cuenta de fanfiction!" La chica cierra esa ventana y abre un documento de Word. Comienza a teclear._

**Título: La Misteriosa Nueva Titán**

**Summary: Una totalmente hermosa chica con oscuros secretos salva y se une a los Jovenes Titanes, pero por qué Slade la quiere? Por que Robin está actuando extraño? Por que Starfire la odia tanto? Bien amigo, Starfire es una p**** LOL! R&R por favor! NO FLAMES!1!11! **

_Y la tragedia comienza…_

**Entonces los Titanes estaban siendo golpeados por Slade, cuando de pronto, una hermosa chica apareció. Ella tenía hermoso cabello negro con líneas rosas, moradas y azules que estuvieron allí desde que nació, una figura linda con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, grandes labios rubíes, brillantes ojos azul-verde aquamarinos que resplandecían con la luz del sol, ella vestía un top tubular de lentejuelas y un corazón en él y una mini-falda blanca con botas de combate rosas (porque ella es, totalmente, punk) y una pálida, piel perfecta, y hermosas alas de ángel. Ella levanto su perfectamente manicurada mano y disparó con un feroz brillo rosa al villano, quien desapareció. Ella volteó hacia los Titanes, quienes estaban en el piso por el poder de su explosión chispeante.**

"**Quién eres y porqué eres tan hermosa?" Robin jadeó, impresionado por su hermosura celestial. Ella sonrió, y Starfire, Raven, y cualquier otra chica en el área se sintió extremadamente celosa de la belleza de ella.**

"**Yo soy Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart (0), y nací así." Ella ayudó a Robin a levantarse e ignoró completamente a los otros. Chico Bestia y Cyborg se levantaron y corrieron a ella.**

"**Eres tan bella! De hecho, Terra y Raven son nada comparadas contigo!" Chico Bestia dijo.**

"**Nunca conocí a alguien con tanta belleza como tú, Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart, por favor, huye conmigo?" ****Cyborg dijo. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart volteó a ellos.**

"**Oh gracias Chico Bestia! Lo sé, soy increíble, no solo soy?" Ella volteó a Cyborg. "Nadie se preocupa por ti. Largo."**

_En otras palabras,_ **(1)**_ Slade estaba siendo abatido por los Titanes cuando una chica rara cae del cielo y lo golpea con brillo. Esta es la millonésima vez que esto le ha pasado a la pobre mente-maestra, y el grita y huye, sabiendo que esta criatura va a clamar que el la quiere como su aprendiz y eventualmente tratará de matarlo. La criatura aparece como si se supondría que ella es increíblemente hermosa, pero realmente solo se ve espeluznante. Una civil cualquiera, con botas de combate reales, viendo la pelea se siente ligeramente insultada ante las "botas de combate rosas" de esta cosa. La cosa camina hacia los Titanes._

"¿_Quien demonios eres?" Robin pregunta._

_"Yo soy Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart, y nací así." Ella dice. _

"¿_Nací así? Raven, ¿tu sabes de que esta chica está hablando?" Chico Bestia dice. Raven mueve su cabeza. Ella no puede sentir nada de las emociones de la cosa. Se siente como si no estuviera allí._

_"Si, y como llegaste aquí… ¿__Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart? ¿__Quién demonios llama a su hija así?" Cyborg pide que le responda. La cosa voltea hacia ellos._

"¡_Oh gracias Chico Bestia! Lo sé, soy increíble, ¿no lo soy?" Ella voltea a Cyborg. "No le importas a nadie. __Largo."_

"**Tienes tanta razón, Sparkle! ****Iré a morir en un hoyo ahora." Cyborg dice. Él se larga. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Hear sonríe una vez más.**

"**Gracias!" Ella grita, su voz mágica como una melodía para los oídos de todos. Ella retrocede hacia Robin y ve a Starfire gritándole. "Détente perra! El no necesita una troq inutil como tú! El me ama ahora! No es así Robin?"**

"**Claro, Sparkle, espera, arreglaré esto" Robin mata a Starfire. "No sé porqué me gustó en primer lugar." Sparkle corre a Robin y lo besa.**

"**Oh, gracias Robin! Creo que trabajaba para Slade!" Ella dijo.**

"**Todo tiene sentido ahora!" Robin dijo.**

"¿_Qué demonios? Estoy aquí." Cyborg se retira lejos. La cosa sonríe siniestramente._

"¡_Gracias!" Ella grita, su voz sonando estridente y chirriante, haciendo que todos se cubrieran sus oídos. Ella voltea a Robin y lo ve sosteniendo a Starfire para confortar a la pobre chica. Parece que la cosa le recuerda a Starfire a una raza alienígena del planeta Suetopia, en la nebulosa de Draconus._ **(2) **_"¡Detente, perra! ¡El no necesita una troq inútil como tú! ¡__El me ama ahora! ¿No es así Robin?"_

"_Claro que no" Robin afirma. "¿Starfire, que tal si vas a buscar a Cyborg mientras nos ocupamos de esto?" Starfire duda en dejar a sus amigos con este monstruo, pero obedece y vuela lejos. La cosa corre a Robin e intenta besarlo._

"¡_Oh gracias Robin! ¡Creo que ella estaba trabajando con Slade!" Ella dice._

"¿_De donde rayos sacaste esa idea?" Robin dice, alejándola de él._

"**Si! Ahora regresemos a la torre a buscarlo!" Sparkle dijo. Robin sonrió.**

"**Claro!" El dijo. Él, Raven, Sparkle y Chico Bestia regresaron a la torre. Cuando llegaron allí, vieron a esa inútil troq en video-llamada con Slade en la computadora gigante. Parecía que ella le estaba diciendo como entrar en la seguridad de la torre!**

"**Pensé que él te había matado! Supongo que yo tendré que lidiar contigo" Sparkle voló a Starfire y la noqueó antes de lanzarla por la ventana. Robin corrió a Sparkle.**

"**Oh gracias, mi hermosa alga gemela! Pensé que nunca me desharía de ella!" Robin dijo. Él besó a Sparkle, y ellos continuaron por veinte minutos e ignoraron completamente a todos los demás. Raven y Chico Bestia continuaron maravillándose de cómo Sparkle golpeó a la perra alienígena.**

"_¡Sí! ¡Ahora regresemos a la torre a buscarlo!" Sparkle dijo. Robin protestó._

"_¡No voy a dejarte entrar a la torre!" Sparkle usó sus poderes para forzar a los restantes Titanes de regreso a la Torre Titán. Cuando ella los arrastró a la sala principal, vieron a Starfire en video-llamada con Bumble Bee y el resto de los Titanes Este, intentando alertarlos de la criatura que estaba atacando._

_"¡Pensé que él te había matado! ¡Supongo que yo tendré que lidiar contigo!" Sparkle voló hacia Starfire y la titán alienígena repetidamente lanzó starbolts al monstruo antes de romper la ventana y volar afuera para conseguir ayuda. La criatura era demasiado poderosa para ella sola._

"_¡Traeré ayuda, amigos!" Starfire gritó mientras desaparecía lejos._

"_¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?" Robin preguntó. Él, Raven y Chico Bestia se lanzaron a la criatura invasora intentando detenerla antes de que hiciera más daño, pero ella era demasiado… antinatural y poderosa como para derrotarla. La criatura continuó intentando besar a Robin por veinte minutos._

"**Te amo, Robin!" Sparkle dijo.**

"**También te amo, Sparkle! Deberías de, totalmente, liderar a los Titanes de ahora en adelante" Robin dijo.**

"**Oh claro, Robin! Pero primero quiero intentar la carrera de obstáculos para probar que tan totalmente maravillosa soy!" La chica hermosa exclamó. Ella voló fuera de la torre hacia el camino que Cyborg había levantado.**

"_¡Te amo Robin!" La cosa dijo._

"_¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡Primero insultas a Cyborg y Starfire, luego acusas a Starfire de trabajar con Slade, y después la atacas! ¿Tienes problemas mentales?" Robin gritó._

"_¡Oh claro, Robin! Pero primero quiero intentar la carrera de obstáculos para probar que tan totalmente maravillosa soy!" El monstruo gritó. Ella voló fuera de la torre hacia el camino que Cyborg había levantado._

_"Que…" _

_"…de…"_

_"…monios."_

* * *

Y tal como dijo Fatalities, esto fue tan divertido de escribir... ¡y traducir!

* * *

**Aclaraciones originales de la autora original:**

**(1) Esta es la historia Sue, **_esto lo que realmente pasó._

**(2) La Nebulosa de Draconus es el lugar que Blackfire mencionó en "Sisters/Hermanas", y es una nebulosa llena de agujeros negros. Me gusta pensar que esos hoyos negros son los agujeros de la trama que fueron creados por el planeta Suetopa… soy una gran nerd… **

Y esta ya hecha por mí, El Pájaro de Fuego:

0) _Sparkle_ en inglés significa "brillo", y un rasgo característico de muchas sues es tener un nombre significativo seguido de, fácil, media docena de nombres más . Un buen ejemplo de esto es la infame Ebony D'arkness Dementia Raven Way del fic _My Immortal_.… Desde "Ebony" por el color de su cabello hasta "Way" por el cantante Gerard Way de la banda My Chemichal Romance.

Creánme, van a ver mucho más de esto en este fic y otros rasgos dignos de sues.


	2. ¿Mencioné que soy parte unicornio?

Estoy de vuelta. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre, por lo que esperen actualizaciones y sorpresas constantes. Si quieren adelantos búsquenme en tumblr y twitter (links en mi profile). Este capítulo es más corto... igual que muchos de los fics de este estilo pero escritos con intenciones serias.

**Mientras, muchas gracias por sus reviews a nuestro lector anonimo, Aquagirl, y a ialady.**

Solo antes, una pequeña aclaración dirigida a la comunidad, surgida por el review de ialady: este fic es básicamente una parodia, pero está dividido entre la realidad "real" y la realidad sue. Ni Fatalities ni yo intentamos en algún punto ofender a Star, de lo que Fatalities se burlaba es en realidad de cómo los suethors_ ofendían a Star. _Ella está en la lista de los personajes más maltratados por el fandom y la intención del fic es ilustrar casi todos los errores que autores inexpertos cometen con los personajes (desde Robin acosado hasta Cyborg inexistente y semi-expulsado de la trama).

Espero que esto le sirva de ejemplo a alguien, mientras tanto disfruten de su fic.

* * *

**_El cartoon "Teen Titans" no me pertenece. Al decir esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor. Este fic está escrito y traducido por diversión y sin fines de lucro. _**

**_Fic original de XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX. _**

* * *

**(Ahora, de regreso a la vida de la autora-Sue…)**

_La misma chica dulce está de nuevo mirando Los Jóvenes Titanes en su cuarto, maravillándose de los personajes bien llevados y los arcos argumentales fascinantemente elaborados. Recuerda la historia que posteó hace una semana o algo así, y observa a Robin en toda su gloria como una acosadora un segundo más antes de correr a su computadora._

_Después de todo…_

_La miseria que es la Sue ama la compañía de otro capítulo._

**Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart giró sobre la carrera de obstáculos con sus alas de ángel, destruyendo todos los objetivos con sus sorprendentes poderes de brillo que eran un billón de veces más fuertes que una de las starbolts más fuertes de Starfire o Raven cuando estallaba su lado demoniaco. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart no tuvo que preocuparse por su lado demoniaco, estaba cuidadosamente controlado por horas de meditación y su propia belleza. Después de que Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart acabara con los objetivos, ella graciosamente aterrizó en el otro lado de la carrera de obstáculos, saludando en un modo que hizo que sus pechos doble D prácticamente se salieran de su playera en una forma completamente modesta. Porque ella es, como, totalmente modesta. Ella movió su cabello ahora brillantemente rosa con puntas moradas en su hombro. Incluso cuando ella debería estar sudando por el trabajo intenso, o desmayándose porque ella estaba lo suficientemente delgada como para ser anoréxica (en una forma totalmente linda), ella seguía viéndose totalmente hermosa, con sus ojos púrpuras y dorados brillando y su figura perfecta. ****Todos los demás titanes se quedaron admirados.**

"**¡Eres aún más maravillosa de lo que pensé! ¡Cásate conmigo!" Robin preguntó. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart rió, sonando como el campaneo de campanas. **

"**Lo siento Robin, pero primero debo quedar embarazada para que tengamos drama sin sentido que significa nada y solo sirve para tener más chicos peleando por mí" Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart dijo, su perfectamente blanca sonrisa casi encegueciendo a otros con su irradiación.**

"**¡Tiene sentido!" Robin dijo.**

"**(Insertar broma tonta aquí)" Chico Bestia dijo. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart rió de nuevo, el sonido llevando belleza y luz incluso al corazón frío y de piedra de Raven.**

"**¿Entonces Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Hear, quieres ir al centro comercial? ¿O quizá al cine? ¡No, espera, deberíamos de ir a escribir poesía emo-depresiva para resaltar que tan profunda eres!" ****Raven dijo, sonriendo.**

"**¡Oh claro Raven! ¿Para qué son las mejores amigas? ****Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart dijo. ****Ella tomó a Raven y voló al centro comercial.**

"**¡Sí! ¡Feliz mierda de unicornio para todos!"Raven dijo.**

"**¿Mencioné que soy parte unicornio también?"**

_Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart giró a través de la carrera de obstáculos con sus alas de ángel, lanzando brillo rosa a todos los objetivos, los cuales se rompieron de la vergüenza. Cuando la cosa humilló a sumisión a todos los obstáculos, ella aterrizó y saludó con sus pechos prácticamente cayéndose de la pieza de tela que ella llamaba camisa y su retaguardia saliéndose de su falda demasiado corta en una manera completamente golfa que hizo que Robin, Chico Bestia y Raven quisieran darle unas malditas prendas de vestir. Ella movió su cabello que mágicamente cambio de color en los segundos que ella estuvo haciendo la carrera. Raven levantó una ceja ante el hecho de que ella debería de estarse partiendo a la mitad con lo pequeña que su cintura era, y secretamente deseó eso antes de que el monstruo hiciera más daño. Sus… um… ojos únicos se vieron bastante atemorizantes con la forma en que eran demasiado largos y brillantes para ser remotamente humanos. O de alguna raza humanoide de hecho. Robin y Chico Bestia trataron de retroceder de la cosa, esperando correr antes de que empezara a hablar de nuevo._

"_Wow… lo hiciste en menos tres segundos… __¿que demonios? __¡Eso no es siquiera posible! Demando hablar con el aut-" (1) Robin dijo, antes de ser interrumpido por la tétrica sonrisa de la cosa._

"Lo siento Robin, pero primero debo quedar embarazada para que tengamos drama sin sentido que no significa nada y solo sirve para tener más chicos peleando por mí" Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart dijo, dándole a Robin una terrífica sonrisa.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" Robin gritó.

"_(Insertar broma tonta aquí)" Chico Bestia dijo. Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart rió de nuevo, el sonido trayendo escalofríos que se enterraron profundo incluso en el corazón de Raven._

"_Tenemos que encontrar alguna forma de enviar a esta… Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart de regreso de donde ella vino. ¿Alguna idea?" Raven le preguntó a Robin._

"_¡Oh claro Raven! ¿Para qué son las mejores amigas?" __Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart dijo. __Ella tomó a Raven y llevó volando a su prisionera al centro comercial._

"_¡Bájame!" Raven gritó enojada. _

"_¿Mencioné que soy parte unicornio también?"_

* * *

_(1) Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, mi cuarta pared es más una ventana._

Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart: NO ACTUALIZARÁ HASTA QUE NO TENGA 9886980745784698453784758730 9475846734859485937469459083 49578 REVIEWS!

(*Dispara a la Sue y la amarra antes de que pueda sanarse a sí misma*) Disculpen eso.

Fatalities… necesita encontrar una vida…)

_Notas originales de la autoria._


	3. Soy, como, Slade!

Volvi definitivamente gente. Este viernes subiré el próximo cap de mi fic Armed With Wings (adelantos disponibles en tumblr) y si todo sale bien el lunes publicaré el nuevo cap de Guilty (Mi Más Grande culpa, adelantos tambien en tumblr!). Visiten mis redes y recuerden seguirme en twitter para cualquier actualizacion. Mientras, disfruten el siguiente capítulo: como los autores Sue tratan a Slade (mátenme...)

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a ialady (repito, no era mi intención) a Aquagirl, a ese lector anónimo que ojala pueda identificar pronto, a Dama del destino y a masg.**

**Dama del destino:** raro... mucho muy raro... pero tú lo dijiste, entretiene. Y cada vez se pone mejor, espera a leer todo lo que les hace Sparkle Sakura-mil-nombres-más a los titanes, Robin va a acabar con crisis mentales.

**masg:** siempre me encantan tus reviews! por cierto, espera lo que tengo para Armed With Wings, te vas a ir atrás. Lamentablemente las canon-sue han ido en aumento (para ejemplo Grey's Anatomy... amo la serie pero esta temporada añadieron una chica perfecta que conquistó al doctor malo y logró graduarse de Harvard y Princeton con honores a pesar de vivir en el coche y trabajar al mismo tiempo, wtf?!). Muchas gracias por la corrección, si algo me gusta de ti y haoyoh es que no les da miedo corregir al autor cuando sienten que algo va mal, y eso ayuda mucho a mejorar. Por cierto, mucha suerte con la siguiente cuenta que abras, esperaré la historia Caballero de Venganza con ansias (si otra persona lee esto, les recomiendo el fic)

Y si no sabías de sues prepárate, que la clase acaba de empezar...

* * *

_La niña de antes acaba de terminar toda la porquería que tenía que hacer y se le había acumulado. Sus pobres fans deben de haberse mantenido esperando la solución a su oh-tan-terrible situación escrita al estilo de un borde de precipicio, preguntándose: "¿Raven está drogada?" "¿Como irá su viaje?" "OMFG ME NKNTA TNTO NO PDO ESPRAR A VR CMO LS GSTA SER HBDSPS EMO JNTS XQ ES CMO ASI LOS HACE RLATABLS COMO YOOOOOOOOOOO!111!1!" La chica se siente tan mal por la gente de fanfiction que, sin duda, están perdidos sin su magnifica escritura. Ella abre un documento de Word una vez más…_

_Después de todo_

_Las sues pueden intentar auto-lastimarse si están solas. Salva una sue. Dispárales en la cabeza, cuélgalas y activa una bomba nuclear, toma la pistola y pon una bala en cada parte de su cuerpo, cortalas a desmembrar, pon a hervir los miembros en aceite, susurra oraciones paganas, quema al autor, usa buena redacción, crea buenos personajes propios, habla inteligentemente, rechaza la escritura script, y ten fé en que la sue no volverá de entre los muertos para torturarte._

**Mientras los Titanes y Sparkle, la más increíble chica sobre la tierra, continuaban ocupados, esa troq estaba con Slade en su escondite.**

"**Maestro, fui descubierta por una totalmente hermosa y fantástica chica llamada Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart. Ella me golpeó antes de que pudiera atrapar a Robin y matar a los Titanes. Por favor perdóneme." Dijo Starfire.**

**"Como, WTF estúpida, no puedes hacer nada bien. Obedéceme! Yo soy, como, Slade." Slade proclamó. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! Idiota." Añadió para un efecto dramatico.**

" **¡Lo siento, maestro! Sé que soy una inservible, patética, troq, ¿pero alguna vez me perdonará?" La tonta alienígena dijo.**

"**Como, NLS si pudiera confiar en ti, pero como sea. Te daré otra oportunidad si me ayudas a hacerla mi nueva aprendiz. Porque ella es, totalmente mejor que tú… Idiota." Dijo Slade. "!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! !SOY SLADE! !TÉMANME!" Él dijo una vez más, porque, tu sabes, el totalmente lo hace cada cinco segundos.**

"**Haré mi majer esfuerzo, maestro". Dijo la troq.**

_Starfire estaba en camino hacia los Titanes Este cuando algo la derribó del cielo. Para cuando despertó, ella estaba en una recámara oscura. Slade estaba de pie frente a ella._

"_No temas, no voy a lastimarte. Tenemos… un enemigo en común." Dijo él. Starfire se levantó, starbolts brillando en sus puños._

"_¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti?" __Dijo ella._

_"Esta Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart, es una de las muchas que buscan no solo destruirme, sino destruir todo lo que amas. Ella es una Mary Sue, una horrible criatura que debe ser borrada. Tú y tus amigos no son lo suficientemente poderosos como para derrotarla. Propongo una alianza temporal. Solo para capturar esa Mary Sue y regresarla al lugar de donde vino." Dijo Slade. Starfire cargó sus starbolts, manos cayendo a los costados._

" _¿Prometes no lastimar a ninguno de mis amigos?" preguntó ella._

"_Por ahora. Cuando la criatura se vaya, será como siempre." dijo Slade._

"_¿Como sabes de esta criatura? Hablaste como si hubiera habido muchas más antes."Starfire señaló._

_"Las han habido. Todas adolescentes deformadas que parecían absolutamente perfectas y usualmente enamoradas de Robin o Chico Bestia. Pero cuando desaparecen, también lo hace tu memoria sobre ellas." explicó Él._

"_¿Cómo es que no te afecta?"_

"_Soy Slade" la mente-maestra dijo. "Ellas casi siempre claman haber sido mis aprendices anteriores, o que las estoy buscando para hacerlas mi siguiente aprendiz. ¿Por qué crees que corrí cuando ella apareció?"_

"_Yo… no lo noté realmente" dijo Starfire._

"_Exacto. El segundo que aparecen, empiezas a ser afectado por sus habilidades de control de la realidad. Si no te alejas lo suficiente, eventualmente comenzarias a sufrir de ilusiones, pérdida de memoria, conducta psicótica, y cambio de personalidad. Comienzas a vivir en el mundo de la sue. Me las he arreglado para desaparecer cada sue antes de que cambiaran nuestro mundo, pero esta parece de alguna forma... enredada. Tiene más influencia en nuestro mundo de la que debería. __Ahora, ¿aceptas mi ayuda o no?" Slade demandó._

_"Supongo… que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. Estaba en camino hacia los Titanes del Este y otros titanes honorarios para ayudarnos con esta situación. Regresaré pronto con refuerzos. Podemos atacar entonces." Starfire flotó arriba. "Um… como exactamente dejo este lugar?" Slade suspiró._

_"La Sue ya está afectando sus procesos mentales. Directo hacia la puerta que está marcada como 'salida', Starfire." Ella miró hacia la puerta, sonrojándose, y voló fuera._

_Maldita sea la Sue_.

* * *

Nota original de Fatalities...

**(No, no intentaba llamar estúpida a Starfire en esa última parte. Me estaba refiriendo a como los Suethors siempre la ridiculizan. A mí en lo personal me agrada Starfire, a pesar del hecho de que no somos parecidas en nada. De cualquier forma, TENGO ESTO ARRIBA! WOOOHOOOOO! TOMEN ESA SUETHORS!**

**Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart: Nunca podrás derrotarnos! NUNCA! Estás escuchando, Fatalities? Por qué debes ignorarme? (*empieza a dibujar lineas rojas en su muñeca con un plumon y llora*) PORQUE DEBO SER UN ALMA TAN ATORMENTADA?!**

_**Oh, cállate, Sparkle.**_

**Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart: LEAN Y COMENTEN! O MUERAN! SUS REVIEWS LES DARÁN CYBER-GALETAS!**

**Esta va a ser una larga noche de cazería de sues.**

**PARA LA PRÓXIMA: La historia.**

* * *

* Los cliffhangers (literalmente "colgante de un acantilado", que también se puede traducir como "al borde del precipicio" o "al borde del abismo") son las escenas que normalmente, al final del capítulo de una serie de televisión, cómic, película, libro o cualquier obra que se espere que continúe en otra entrega, generan el suspenso o el shock necesario para hacer que la audiencia se interese en conocer el resultado o desarrollo de dicho efecto en la siguiente entrega. Ni wikipedia lo habría dicho mejor...


End file.
